1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward motorcycle suspension systems and, more particularly, toward rear suspensions for motorcycles having a rear swing frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles having a rear swing frame are known in the art. Moreover, suspension systems for motorcycles having rear swing frames are also known in the art. Such suspension systems typically include one or more shock absorbers that extend from a forward portion of the rear swing frame upwardly to a rear portion of the front or main frame. In these known systems, the shock absorber is typically aligned with the pivotal direction of the rear swing frame so as to dampen the pivotal movement of the rear swing frame.
Unfortunately, the conventional rear swing frame designs and, more particularly, rear swing frame suspensions, require a significant amount of open space. In some motorcycles, such space is simply not available. Further, the conventional swing frame suspensions present an appearance that may be undesirable. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved rear suspension for a motorcycle having a rear swing frame that provides a low profile and is generally hidden in use.